A Prince and a Pirate
by Mrs. Alex Vlahos
Summary: Edmund and Lucy Pevensie find their way back to Narnia aboard the Dawn Treader. Edmund is captivated by Caspian's alluring female co-captain. EdmundxOC , slight CaspianxLucy. No Eustace.


**Author's Note: It's so hard to ship the Pevensies with anyone mostly because there aren't many other characters besides each other, especially if you're only dealing with the stories that were made into films. There will be more chapters to come- Please REVIEW! Tell me what you think of the OC, or tell me what should happen. Seriously if enough people want a certain thing to go down I'll make it so! :)**

**EDIT (dec.4/12) : Just tweaking a couple minor details and spelling. I am fully aware this needs a new chapter and I shall hopefully have something up very soon! Thanks for waiting!**

"Edmund the painting!" Lucy called out.

"What on earth?"

"What do we do?"  
"What can we do!"

Very quickly- the room in which Edmund and Lucy Pevensie, the youngest of four siblings, were occupying was becoming quite wet. That is to say, the painting which hung upon the wall was pouring out water into the spare bedroom. The ship that had appeared in the distance was moving closer and closer towards them, as the water filled the room higher and higher. The next thing they knew, the two children were transported back to the land they had visited twice before. Narnia. They reached the surface only to be welcomed by the inhabitants of the ship- some old friends from their last adventure.

Lucy reached out and grabbed the outstretched hand in front of her. Once on the ship she gazed upon the face of her saviour. "Caspian!" she exclaimed while being pulled onto the boat.

"Lucy!" he shouted back. "Edmund! How wonderful! ...But how did you?"

"Through the painting! Well it was the one in our uncle's house. It was really crazy! We were having a...panic attack we didn't know what was going on!" Amidst the laughter a voice was heard from behind them.

"Ahem" Everyone's attention soon turned towards the person making the noise. Standing above them on the upper deck was a girl the Pevensies had never seen before. She jumped down causing a loud bang with her high heeled boots. "Oh cool! Fresh meat." she said.

A large smile spread across the Prince's face. "Everyone, this is my- the..."

"Captain" she said with a friendly grin.

"FIRST MATE" shouted Capsian in shock.

"HA! Whatever!" she said again making a face that caused Lucy to giggle.

"-of the Dawn Treader" finished Caspian. "This is Anya" he said walking towards her, "and this is Lucy and Edmund Pevensie, two of the kings and queens of old I was telling you about."

"Lovely to meet you" said Lucy shaking her hand. "Pleasure's all mine!" returned Anya.

Lucy gestured at her brother to introduce himself but Edmund was feeling quite breathless. He was overtaken by the girl that stood before him. She was different than the ones he usually saw in Narnia. She was tall with tanned skin from the sun and long dark brown hair. She had large brown eyes and what were those? Tight…I guess trousers? he thought to himself. How strange. But not as strange as her shirt. It looked like half of a dress, with the corset and poof at the back still intact, but was missing the skirt in front. And on her belt hung a thin silver sword. "Wherever she got this ridiculous idea" thought Edmund "she pulls it off damn well..."

Edmund finally got his bearings, cleared his throat and let out an ever-so-confident "Hello" with a flip of his hair.

Lucy let out a loud snort which she quickly covered with her hands.

Edmund shot her a look and Anya raised an eyebrow. "Your majesty" she curtsied with a smirk.

"Are you making fun of me?" Edmund retorted teasingly.

Anya raised both hands feigning remorse "Of course not! I was just merely saying-"

"OK that's enough." shouted Caspian. "Sorry Ed, she can be a real pain when she's doesn't know you. Don't you have something you should be doing?" he said to her.

"The work never ends!" Anya said to Lucy with a smile as she walked away.

"Where did u even find-" began Edmund.

"Stowaway" said Caspian. "No clue where she came from. Trained her myself though. Ace swordsman. But not as great as I remember a certain someone to be" he said placing a hand on Edmund's shoulder. "Good to have you back friend. Both of you."

"Good to be back" Edmund replied. "I was beginning to miss this place..." he said admiring the sky.

...

"Peter's sword?" said Lucy. "I thought he gave it to Caspian."

"He did. But now Caspian thinks I should use it- at least for the time being" said Edmund giving the sword a few swings.

The door to the cabin below deck opened up and Anya emerged from below. "Careful- don't wanna hurt yourself" she said to Edmund.

He turned to look at her. "Really? You have no idea who you're dealing do you?" He said as began to laugh. The crew started to form a crowd around the scene. "You sure you want to do this?" he asked her slyly.

"Pretty sure I can handle myself."

Edmund shrugged and lunged forward as Anya drew her weapon. Their swords met with a loud clash as they engaged in skilled battle. Anya struck but it was dodged by Edmund. He swung a few times but hit the edge of the ship. Lucy watched on with anticipation.

Anya concentrated as well as she could. She had trained with Caspian before. This guy was good- but nothing that she couldn't take care of. Looking up she noticed how the sun cast a glow over the ship. Illuminating Edmund's gorgeous dark brown hair... wait gorgeous? All of a sudden her sword flew from her hand and she was at the mercy of her captor. He pulled her back up against him, and brought his blade to her neck. Their breaths were heavy as a loud applause broke out among the crew. Edmund pressed his lips against her ear "Looks like you just got handled." He lowered his sword, shrugged at her and walked towards the applauding crowd shaking his fists in the air. Anya just stood there, staring at Edmund with a confused look on her face. "Who does this guy think he is?" she thought to herself. "And what just happened? He's not...okay but...he's..he's decent looking! Okay fine he's really attractive but I can't let those…..amazing blue eyes get to me." She looked back at him one more time. "Dammit, I'm a goner."

Before she had time to ponder this any further, Caspian came towards her laughing. "Oh shut up!" she said playfully.

**LOL Caspian likes cutting people off xD  
Review my friends! Review!**


End file.
